


Burning Sun

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, remix fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryo takes a job at the <i>Nagase Shack</i>, he's definitely not expecting to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jentfic_remix for [](http://sashjun.livejournal.com/profile)[**sashjun**](http://sashjun.livejournal.com/). This is a remix of [So over the rocker phase](http://pillow-verse.livejournal.com/44689.html#cutid1). Originally posted [here](http://jentfic-remix.livejournal.com/94352.html#t661392).

**MayoandMusic** : I won't be online for a while.  
 **10shi** : Eh? Why?  
 **MayoandMusic** : Because I have a life.  
 **10shi** : No, you don't.  
 **MayoandMusic** : I do too! You're the one who has no friends.  
 **10shi** : I have friends, I just don't tell you about them. Who will I get to complain to once you're gone?  
 **MayoandMusic** : You're a big boy, I think you can handle me leaving for a few days. And your dogs don't count as your friends.  
 **10shi** : I hate you.  
 **MayoandMusic** : See you later, Angel-chan~  
 **10shi** : Bastard.

 

 >>><<< 

 

Tokyo is different from Osaka, Ryo thinks as he steps off the train. There are people rushing here and there, all suited up and carrying their briefcases, all heading in the same direction. Ryo attracts a little too much attention with his great big guitar case so he finds a small corner within the train station and leans against the wall, watching as everyone passes by. He tilts his cap further down his face and waits for the crowd to thin, every so often checking the time.

He's in Tokyo for a job - well, that's what he hopes. The owner of this bar called him up a few weeks back, interested in Ryo's sound, and asked if he wouldn't mind coming up to the city for the weekend.

Instead, Ryo just decided to move there.

It wasn't as if he had anything back home, anyway. He had a scattering of friends here and there, but no-one he could call his best friend. His parents never spoke to him; his siblings had all moved out once they hit eighteen and had never looked back. Ryo thought that maybe it was his turn to move ahead.

It takes him a while to find the bar, nestled in a sidestreet away from the main road. It's only a few train stops away from where he lives, but a little far from the station. He lugs his guitar case down the darkening streets, watching as the sun dips low behind the Tokyo skyscrapers. Everything is bathed with an orange light and Ryo sighs, reaching his hand up to try and catch some. Who knows, maybe it'll bring him some luck.

The bar is nice, Ryo thinks as he stares up at it. _Nagase Shack_. The outside isn't much, but the inside has a nice feel to it. Ryo pushes the door open carefully as he peers inside, not really expecting anyone to be there. There's a crowd inside though, and he has to battle his way to the bar, snapping at people when they knock into his guitar. The bartender sees him straight away but disappears, leaving Ryo tapping the counter in annoyance.

"You must be Nishikido!" someone says from behind him, and Ryo turns to come face-to-face with a rather large man with a big beaming smile.

"Yes--" He claps Ryo on the back - Ryo almost doubles over with the force of it - and leads him around the place.

"The name's Nagase. I'm the owner here," the man says, and Ryo bows a little. "There's not that much to this place, really - there's the stage, there's the bar, there're some tables-- oh!"

It's kind of like a whirlwind, really. Nagase has a hand between Ryo's shoulders as he steers him around, and by the end of the night Ryo feels a little dizzy. There's music coming from up on stage, and Ryo peers over Nagase's shoulder to see a lone guitarist up there. His hair is red and his shirt is low, but his hands on the guitar know what they're doing. He looks a little like a girl, and Ryo has to keep looking over to check that he is, in fact, a man. His music is good, Ryo thinks, and the crowd seems to love him.

"That's Ueda," Nagase says in his ear, and Ryo jumps away. "You'll be sharing the stage with him - if you want to take the job, that is." Ryo already knows he does. He likes the bar; likes the crowd. It's not a shabby place at all, and Ryo thinks that he could get comfortable here. When the man on-stage finishes his song and shakes his hair out of his face before giving the crowd one huge smile, he thinks yes, he could get very comfortable here.

Ueda, huh?

 

>>><<<

 

Ryo's first day is on Saturday. He's not nervous at all, he knows he's good at what he does. It's just that when Ueda's eyes, full of surprise and shock, turn onto him when they're being introduced to each other, he starts to feel a little apprehensive. He doesn't show it though. On the contrary, he squares his shoulders and stares right back into Ueda's dark eyes.

"This is Nishikido Ryo," Nagase says, but Ueda's gaze is locked onto Nishikido's, "And this is Ueda Tatsuya, who is extremely happy today."

Ueda practically growls.

Ryo enjoys the dangerous flash in Ueda's eyes when Ryo smirks at him. "Nice to meet you," he says, the smirk never leaving his face. Ueda says nothing.

Ryo likes to stir people up.

He sits back with a glass of vodka in his hand as Ueda plays, watching him. He watches Ueda's fingers on his guitar, watches the way he forms the chords and the way he plucks the strings. He watches Ueda's eyebrows furrow as he reaches a difficult point in the song, watches as Ueda's voice soars over the screams of the audience.

Ryo barely touches his drink. When Ueda sees him it's like he's on fire; Ueda's gaze burns into him so ferociously that Ryo almost looks away. "I take it that Ueda doesn't like me," he says later to the bartender who takes his glass.

The man laughs. "Ueda doesn't like anyone," he answers, smiling warmly. "You're new, aren't you?" When Ryo nods, the guy extends a hand. "Nakamaru Yuichi."

"Nishikido Ryo."

"Ueda takes a little time to warm up to people," Nakamaru explains, wiping down another glass. "He's like a puppy."

Ryo scoffs a little. "Yeah, right."

Nakamaru laughs and shakes his head, moving to serve another customer. "Trust me."

Ryo kind of wants to show Ueda what he's got, but Ueda disappears once it's Ryo's turn. Nakamaru gives him a thumbs-up from behind the bar as he stands on-stage, taking in the crowd from underneath the lights, and he grins. He's got this.

He sings the songs he loves the most. His fingers work over his guitar quickly, the notes practically etched into his bones. The crowd starts screaming and Ryo laps it up, the yells spurring him on and on and on until his voice is hoarse from singing and his fingers turn numb.

All in all, it's a good first night.

 

  
 >>><<< 

 

It's four in the morning when Ryo comes home. He sets his guitar down next to his couch before falling face-first onto it, sighing. His stomach growls and he figures he should find dinner from somewhere, so he pushes himself back up and heads to the kitchen.

His dinner takes a while to cook - reheat, more like - and so he pulls out his laptop and turns it on. There's an IM box flashing at him.

He's been in contact with this guy he met online for about six months now. He didn't know all that much about him, but that was alright. Ryo wasn't one for listening to depressing backstories anyway, and it seemed like the other was the same. They complained to each other and attempted to give each other advice, and were just there for each other when they needed to talk to someone. He was always awake when Ryo was - Ryo had a few theories as to what his occupation was, each of them being shot down one by one but he refused to give up.

The guy was kind of Ryo's only friend at the moment.

 **10shi** : Are you home yet?  
 **10shi** : I'm pissed off.  
 **10shi** : I'm so pissed off that punching things isn't helping.  
 **10shi** : Gonna go punch something else.

Ryo notices that the guy is still online, even though his last message was sent more than an hour ago. So he gets to typing, checking his dinner once and assuring himself that it still needs a couple more minutes.

 **MayoandMusic** : What happened to you?

The IM box blinks back an almost immediate reply.

 **10shi** : Oh, you're home.  
 **MayoandMusic** : Surprise! Miss me?  
 **10shi** : Not at all.  
 **MayoandMusic** : Sure, Angel-chan~  
 **10shi** : Stop calling me that. I'm pissed off as it is.  
 **MayoandMusic** : Work didn't go well tonight?  
 **10shi** : No. Shit happened. Boss decided to hire someone new without telling me.

Ryo pauses a little to grab his dinner out of the oven, taking it into the living room before fetching his computer. He settles down on the couch, turns the television on, and goes back to his screen, yawning loudly as the little box flashes. Ryo skims past most of it, his eyes too tired to concentrate, but stops at a rather interesting line.

 **10shi** : This new guy walks in like he owns the place, looks me up and down and makes me look like an idiot. I'm not letting that happen again, though.

Ryo blinks at his screen, his food halfway to his mouth. He sits there for a few minutes, scrolling back up to the start of the conversation and reads it over again. And again. And again. But no, it couldn't be. Could it? He sits there staring at the screen, his eyes itching with tiredness as he read.

It could be a coincidence. Maybe. Possibly.

Because right now, his Angel-chan sounded a lot like a certain Ueda Tatsuya.

 

>>><<<

 

Ryo puts it at the back of his mind, ready to focus on work. But Ryo likes to stir Ueda up, likes to watch as he slowly chips away at Ueda's patience. Likes to get under his skin.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asks as he sets his guitar down and stretches. "It looks like it was made for a woman."

Ueda pauses, and his shoulders tense from where he's going over some music sheets. "I drew up a proposal last night--"

"But we've only just met and you're already proposing--"

"--and I need you to look over it," Ueda finishes with a sigh, and Ryo just grins. "It's our schedule."

Ryo supposes that he should probably actually pay a little attention here, and shuffles over. "What is it?"

Ueda hands him a piece of paper. "So what if you play from twelve to--"

"No, I don't want to follow after you," Ryo says, and there's that flash in Ueda's eyes again, but the other reigns it in.

"What do you mean, you don't want to follow me?" Ueda asks through gritted teeth.

Ryo shrugs. "I don't know. Can't I do Mondays to Wednesdays and then you--"

Ueda's eyes are fierce when he turns to him again. "No! We share days. That's what Nagase told me, anyway, and--"

"But why do we have to--" It's better if they don't share days, Ryo thinks. Then they can have the audience all to themselves and--

"Because of--"

"Ueda, you're on in five," Nakamaru interrupts, appearing in the doorway and giving the both of them big smiles. "Hello again," he says happily, and Ryo nods. Ueda looks between them.

"You've already met?" he asks, and Ryo thinks he sounds a little angry.

"It's kind of hard to miss him," Ryo says. "He's kind of _right there_."

Ueda storms out, grabbing his guitar and Nakamaru's collar and dragging both out with him. It seems like there's a big crowd out there tonight from what Ryo can hear before Ueda slams the door in his face, and he grins.

Ueda's pretty voice floats back to him as he sings.

Ryo stares down at the schedule in his hands and thinks that Ueda spent entirely too much time on this. He sits down with a sigh, reading through it. He doesn't want to admit it, but Ueda's schedule is good. It suits him just fine. But there was just something thrilling about the way Ueda's face darkens when Ryo pokes fun of him that makes him want to do it again and again.

When it's Ryo's turn, Ueda just grunts at him before throwing himself down into a chair and snatching his schedule back up again. Ryo pauses when he sees Ueda run a hand through his hair and pick a pencil up, ready to change the rotation.

"Don't bother," Ryo says, "There's nothing you can do to make it any better, anyway."

Ueda manages to hold it together. Ryo doesn't know how; he would have punched him if he were Ueda. He's annoying himself.

But Ryo just smirks over his shoulder at Ueda's glowering expression and walks out, his guitar in his hands. The crowd screams - there's definitely more people than there was the other night - and Ryo's back under those lights, gently tuning his guitar a little before playing. Ueda's already worked up the crowd, and Ryo laughs as he sings, loving the feeling of all those eyes on him. Normally he hates it when people pay him too much attention but it's different on the stage, it always is.

He comes off the stage feeling happier than he has in months.

Ueda's packing up when Ryo finds his way backstage, a congratulatory drink in his hand from one of the customers. Ryo isn't one to refuse a free drink. He looks up when Ryo walks through the door and mutters a small, "Oh."

"Hello to you, too," Ryo says. "That crowd is insane - is it always like that?"

Ueda ignores him and moves to pick up his shoes from the corner of the room. Ryo's in the way though, and he sighs. "Move."

"Please."

"Move, please," Ueda growls, and Ryo can't help but to twirl a lock of Ueda's hair in his fingers before grinning and walking out the door.

 

>>><<<

 

**10shi** : He called me PRETTY  
 **MayoandMusic** : Maybe he thinks you're cute.  
 **10shi** : I am NOT pretty. OR CUTE.  
 **MayoandMusic** : Did you punch your punching bag to assure him of your masculinity?  
 **10shi** : Yes.  
 **MayoandMusic** : I'm so proud of you.  
 **10shi** : I hate you.  
 **MayoandMusic** : :D

Ryo laughs and sits back, sipping at his beer. This is all too interesting, he thinks as he watches the screen. He still has his doubts about whether or not it's Ueda he's speaking to, but it's still fun to talk to him. Anyway, Ryo doesn't really know _how_ Ueda talks. He doesn't know if Ueda likes pancakes, doesn't know if he has dogs or cats, doesn't know if he even owns a computer. He doesn't know Ueda at all, and it's already been a week since he started this job.

Ryo thinks that maybe he should fix that.

 **10shi** : PAY ATTENTION TO ME.  
 **MayoandMusic** : Sorry, what?  
 **10shi** : You're off with the fairies a lot lately.  
 **MayoandMusic** : Sorry, I've been thinking a lot.  
 **10shi** : :O  
 **MayoandMusic** : Don't act so shocked, I do think sometimes.  
 **10shi** : :O

 

>>><<<

 

"He's frustrating, Pi," Ryo says, leaning his head against the couch behind him. He's just woken up and his voice is still a little groggy, but it's the only time he can catch his best friend. He yawns and the phone slips down to his shoulder. "Hold on, I dropped you."

"You always drop me," Yamapi says, feigning hurt. "I am crushed, Ryo."

"Okay."

"Crushed!"

"Okay."

"So this guy - is he as frustrating as you are?" Yamapi asks, and Ryo can hear him shuffling around from the other end of the phone.

"I think we're as bad as each other," Ryo admits, closing his eyes.

"This is worse than I thought--"

"Enough with the dramatics," Ryo snaps, but there's no real venom to it. He's too tired, anyway. "He keeps trying to push me out."

"Push you out where?"

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Out of the bar. He doesn't want me there."

"How can you tell? Maybe you're reading him all wrong--"

"Maybe he's reading _me_ all wrong!" Ryo yells, and Yamapi quietens. "He's always looking at me like I don't belong there, and I can see the challenge in his eyes. I didn't ask for any kind of challenge--" Ryo cuts himself off, sighing.

"Then give him a challenge," Pi says, but Ryo shakes his head.

"He hasn't even seen what I can do yet," Ryo says as way of an answer, and Yamapi hums.

"Then show him."

"Huh?"

"Show him what you've got," Yamapi says, making Ryo sit up a little. "You're a great musician, Ryo. I know you know it. Give him the battle he wants."

Ryo smirks. "See, I knew being friends with you would be a good idea."

"Thanks," Yamapi deadpanned. "I appreciate that. I've gotta go though - keep me posted about what happens."

"Yeah. See you."

The problem is that Ueda has never stayed long enough to actually pay Ryo's music any attention. So Ryo has to wait a few nights until he spots Ueda in the audience, leaning up against the bar, trying to sink back into the shadows. Ueda's watching him with his dark eyes, a glass resting upon his lips as he waits for Ryo to start playing.

This is it.

Ryo takes a deep breath before playing, belting out those lyrics like it's his last performance. The crowd screams at him and he's flying, smirking out over the top of the crowd. Nakamaru laughs at him from behind the bar but Ueda is just staring, staring with that challenge unwavering within his eyes.

Ryo sings louder, harder. His fingers ache from pressing the chords into his guitar and his voice is all raw but it's the best he's ever sung, and he wonders if it has anything to do with the way Ueda's eyes are burning into him. The songs just flow right through him and into his guitar, and he puts his everything into it, to the point where everything is just so intense and his eyes are suddenly prickling with tears that surprise him.

He's never cried during a performance before.

When he's finished, he swipes angrily at his eyes before remembering Ueda. He looks up sharply, but Ueda's gone.

Ryo wonders briefly if Ueda liked what he'd heard.

Ryo then wonders when he became so worried as to what others thought.

He flips his phone open as soon as he's out of the bar. "Hey Pi. Totally rocked it."

"...Th's great," Yamapi says, half-asleep. "Two."

"Two?"

"Time."

Ryo pulls a face. He tends to forget normal people aren't up at the same time he is. "Sorry, Pi. Go back to sleep."

"Okay."

"Good boy."

"Mean."

 

>>><<<

 

**MayoandMusic** : Hello, Ueda.

The message sits there for the longest time before Ryo erases it, scratching his forehead and stuffing the remnants of a sandwich into his mouth.

Not tonight.

He plays dumb instead. Asks him what his job is - the guy refuses to tell him, no matter how much he prods - before giving up and just talks to him. Ryo talks to him like he has for the last few months, sitting in his dark living room laughing at his laptop screen when the guy makes fun of his music tastes.

 

>>><<<

 

Ueda's not scheduled on for Saturday, and Ryo knows. He knows because he's got that stupid roster up on his fridge and he stares at Saturday's box, his name written in big bold letters, and sees it every time he goes to the fridge.

In the back of his mind, there's a little voice that reminds him that 10shi had said he had Saturday off, too.

It's kind of quiet without Ueda there. Ryo's all by himself in the room, and he finds that he might - _might_ \- miss Ueda's presence.

He doesn't get to dwell on that thought too long though, because Nakamaru's poking his head in and calling him to the stage. "Coming," he calls, fixing his hat over his hair before grabbing his guitar and heading out.

The audience is different tonight. It's a different group of people, and they kind of stare at Ryo as he climbs onto the stage. Ryo just smiles at them before tuning his guitar and making sure the microphone is at the right height. They're all talking over the top of each other, an amused rumble in the bar - Ryo isn't sure how Nakamaru can hear the drink orders over the top of all the people.

Ryo clears his throat and the crowd turns to watch him. Ryo scans their faces, different stories etched into their eyes, so many different lives in one room.

He plays like he always does. Ryo sings out loud and clear, plays his guitar like he has all his life.

His smile falters as he spots a familiar person in the crowd. He's wearing different clothes than usual but that's definitely Ueda there in the corner, his shoulders up around his ears as he jams his hands in his pockets and looks around.

Ryo can't help the grin that makes its way onto his face. He doesn't know why Ueda is here, and it makes him think. It's Ueda's day off, what could possibly bring him to the bar tonight?

Ryo finishes with a loud rock song that has the audience roaring up at him, his heartbeat racing from screaming the lyrics into the microphone. It's one of his newer songs - it's not really finished and Ryo kind of just winged the last verse - but the audience seemed to like it, judging by the sheer volume of the yells. He smirks at the crowd as he sets his guitar down onto its stand and accepts the congratulatory pats on his back as he climbs off the stage.

It's only an intermission, but Ryo knows this won't take longer than ten minutes.

He finds him in the crowd easily - even though Ueda tries to hide, Ryo can spot him a mile away - and heads over to him. Ueda looks like he's in his own world, and Ryo wraps an arm around Ueda's shoulders, surprising him.

Ueda squeaks.

Ryo bites his lip to keep from grinning as Ueda attempts to compose himself, his voice barely wavering as greets him. "Nishikido," he says, and Ryo feels this weird shudder run through his body.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink--"

"No, thanks." But Ryo is a determined bastard and drags Ueda over to the bar. Ueda wrenches his arm out of Ryo's grip, and Ryo thinks he looks a little like a deer in headlights.

"I just want to talk--"

"I don't."

"It's not always about you, pretty," Ryo says, and Ueda's eyes snap to him. There. That's it. Ryo smirks. "Come and have a drink. I want to tell you about something I've been thinking about. You know, I've been wondering about that song of--"

Ueda shakes his head. "I'm just... gonna go home," he answers, and Ryo scans his face. He looks tired, he thinks. So Ryo lets it go.

"Fine," he says. "It's too bad. The last part of the performance is the best," he winks, pinching Ueda's cheek and laughing at his outraged expression. "See ya."

He pretends like it doesn't hurt when he's back onstage and he watches Ueda leave.

 

>>><<<

 

When Ryo gets home, he sinks down onto his couch with a beer and a sandwich, and stares at his computer screen. He's exhausted but the IM is blinking at him. There are about five messages from 10shi, all wondering where he is. The guy seems upset about something so Ryo writes a quick message back, acting like he's happy. He adds a smiley face to the end of the sentence, but it still doesn't look right. He adds an exclamation mark. There.

It takes him a few days to finally snap.

 **MayoandMusic** : I just want him to like me.

He stares at it over the top of his guitar, not expecting an answer. He's strumming his guitar when suddenly the IM box beeps cheerfully back at him, and he pauses, cocking his head at it.

 **10shi** : The guy at your work?  
 **MayoandMusic** : Yeah. Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.  
 **10shi** : You listen to me whine on about work. Shoot. I'm all ears.

Ryo sighs, staring at the screen. He kind of regrets sending that in the first place. So he ignores 10shi for a while, focusing down on his guitar and scribbling on a scrap piece of paper. He had this idea for a song on the train home - nothing much, just a few chords so far. But it was catchy, and Ryo really liked the way it was turning out.

He stops and looks back up to the screen. 10shi hasn't written any more. He stares at the words, black against stark white, before reaching over and typing.

 **MayoandMusic** : That's not attractive.  
 **10shi** : What?  
 **MayoandMusic** : Being all ears.  
 **10shi** : You're an idiot.  
 **MayoandMusic** : Am not :P  
 **10shi** : You were talking about the guy at work?  
 **MayoandMusic** : No, it's okay.  
 **10shi** : Fine.

Ryo sighs again and runs a hand through his hair. He wonders briefly if he's upset the other.

 **MayoandMusic** : Sorry. I just... I'm not good at talking about my feelings.  
 **10shi** : Neither am I. It's different on the internet though.  
 **MayoandMusic** : I suppose.  
 **10shi** : Shit, you're really down. Go punch something.  
 **MayoandMusic** : I'm not you.  
 **10shi** : Maybe that's the problem. You've got to embrace your inner Angel-chan.  
 **10shi** : Did you see that? I'm sacrificing my dignity to cheer you up. I hope you're happy.

Ryo laughs. He laughs and laughs and laughs until he's spilt his beer onto the couch and his guitar is on the floor, and he has to scramble up to save it. He's still chuckling as he mops up the drink.

 **MayoandMusic** : I laughed so hard I dropped my beer everywhere.  
 **10shi** : Serves you right for drinking beer before bed.  
 **MayoandMusic** : How do you know I'm going to bed? Are you stalking me? ;)  
 **10shi** : Aaaaaaaaaand he's back!  
 **MayoandMusic** : This Osakan can't be kept down for too long ;)  
 **10shi** : Please go away now.

Ryo laughs again and signs out. He really should go to bed.

 

>>><<<

 

"So there's this bar," Yamapi starts, and Ryo groans.

"I've had enough of bars," Ryo mutters, rolling over in bed and rubbing his eyes. "Why are you calling so early, anyway?"

"Because I can," Yamapi answers, and Ryo grunts. "Focus on the important things here, Ryo!"

"What?"

"Jin told me about this bar. Apparently it's in your area somewhere," Yamapi explains as Ryo sits up and yawns loudly. "Wanna go?"

"Tonight?" Ryo asks. "Can't."

"Your guitar sees more of you than I do," Yamapi whines.

"Because I love my guitar more than I love you," Ryo shoots back, stretching.

"Yeah yeah," Yamapi laughs. "So anyway, I've got these two tickets for that band you like. They're playing there."

Ryo sighs. "Which band, Pi?"

Yamapi makes a confused noise. "That one... with the girl drummer... and one of them has red hair or something-- I don't know details! I just listen to you so I can sound like an awesome friend later on."

Ryo laughs. "Okay, okay. Wait, they're playing around here?"

"Yep! And because I'm the greatest friend ever, I've managed to get you a ticket. Well, one for you and one for me, because I miss you."

"When is it?" Ryo asks, finally getting up and padding down to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Next Wednesday, at around seven--"

"What if I have work?"

"Do you?" Ryo is quiet. "Ha."

"Hate you and your stupid face," Ryo grumbles, but Yamapi just laughs.

"See you on Wednesday!"

 

>>><<<

 

There are times when Ryo just sits and listens to Ueda play. He likes Ueda's style; it's so different from his own yet so similar. He likes Ueda's voice, too, so delicate and soft yet there's an underlying strength to it. It has this rather interesting quality to it that draws Ryo in; creates a whole story with sound alone that sends shivers down Ryo's spine.

He's got this one song that Ryo loves. It's not finished yet, and it's rough around the edges, but it's got a good sound, a nice feel.

One night, Ryo can't sleep.

That night, he runs Ueda's song through his head. It's a little weird but he gets to writing, figuring out chords around Ueda's voice. He changes it little by little, not too much but just enough to get it to flow just right.

He slips it into Ueda's guitar case one night. He doesn't know if Ueda notices. He's not sure he wants Ueda to notice.

 

>>><<<

 

**MayoandMusic** : I'm being creepy again.  
 **10shi** : You're creepy all the time.  
 **MayoandMusic** : True. I'm being creepier than normal.  
 **10shi** : :O  
 **MayoandMusic** : I know right.  
 **10shi** : Well, I wish you luck with your creepiness.  
 **MayoandMusic** : ...Thank you.

 

>>><<<

 

One night, after Ueda's gone home and the bar is packing up, Ryo stays behind. He hadn't planned on it, but he sees Nakamaru wiping the tables by himself and sets his bags down.

"One word of this to Ueda and you're dead," he grumbles, snatching the rag out of Nakamaru's hand. Nakamaru just gives him a grateful smile and shakes his head.

"You two are interesting," Nakamaru laughs, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the other tables, just watching Ryo. Ryo pauses.

"Huh?"

"You and Ueda." Nakamaru says nothing more, just gives Ryo a strange smile and walks back behind the bar.

Ryo shakes his head and pushes the hair out of his eyes before going back to work. He hadn't realised how messy people could be. He didn't even _want_ to know what that stain w--

A. Chord _A_ , not F.

Ryo drops the rag and goes for his bag, rummaging around inside and pulling out his notebook. It's falling apart, all tattered and torn; the cover is falling off and most of its pages are missing, there are drawings of triangles and spirals and circles upon circles upon circles in dark blue ink on the cover. Pages tear away from the book as Ryo frantically moves about, but he doesn't seem to care.

"Pen, pen," he mutters to himself, eyebrows furrowed as he searches for a pen in his bag. One hits him in the head before clattering to the floor, and he looks up in shock to see Nakamaru with an amused smile on his face.

"Found one," is all he says before going back to work.

Ryo forgets to thank him in his haste - chord A, chord A, _chord A_ \- and spreads his book open on the table, his pen flying across the paper as he scribbles over the lines. Chord A, and then... E minor, then-- Ryo forms the chords with his hand, concentration engraved into the lines of his face as he puts pen to paper once more.

He stops when the verse is done, smiling to himself as he reads it over once more. Okay.

He slides the book back into his bag, kicking the loose papers over to the bag and bending down to stuff them back into it. Nakamaru laughs, and Ryo looks up. "What?"

"Nothing," Nakamaru says. "What was that all about?"

Ryo picks up the rag and continues to clean tables. "Sometimes the song just comes to me," he explains. Cleaning the tables is rather therapeutic, and soon Ryo finds himself in a daze as he cleans. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He's in his own mind, thinking about nothing as he cleans. It's really quite nice being able to have this time all to himself without any distractions.

Nakamaru makes a nice companion, too. He knows when to be quiet and when Ryo wants to talk, and Ryo likes that. He is a little weird though, and says things that can be taken quite a few ways, but Ryo normally just ignores him and Nakamaru lets it drop after a while.

He falls asleep accidentally. He's slumped over a table, the dirty rag still in his hand when he awakes. There's an itchy woollen blanket over his shoulders.

"You've just got to give him a chance." Nakamaru's whispering, but Ryo can't see where he is.

"I tried--" Ryo knows that voice.

"No, you didn't! You two are working together now, you've got to at least be civil towards the guy."

"He can't stand me," Ueda says, and Ryo blinks. Did Ueda really feel like that? When did he give the impression that he didn't like Ueda?

Nakamaru sighs. "One day, you will listen to me."

Ueda doesn't answer. "I'm just here for the book I left here, I didn't ask for a lecture." Ryo hears feet come closer to him and he shuts his eyes tight, pretending to still be asleep. "What's he doing here?" Ueda whispers from somewhere behind him.

"He fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake him," Nakamaru says, and Ueda sighs.

"Whatever."

Then Ueda's gone, and Nakamaru's hand is on Ryo's back. "I don't know how much you heard, big ears, but I hope you don't take it to heart--"

Ryo stands, the blanket falling off his shoulders and onto the chair in grey folds. "It's alright," he says, and his voice is more hollow than he would have liked. "I should go home anyway."

He ignores Nakamaru's worrying gaze, fetches his bag, and is gone without so much as a backward glance.

It hurts. It hurts a stupid amount, and it's the kind of hurt that doesn't know whether to manifest itself in sadness or anger. So Ryo is caught somewhere in the middle, glowering at the other passengers on the train and keeping his head down. He needs a drink but it's too early, and he curses.

He wonders briefly if Ueda noticed the little slip of paper with his changes on it in his guitar case.

When he gets home, he throws his bag at the couch and watches as everything spills out of it. Half a sandwich, his water bottle, and his lyric book now lie scattered across his floor and he swears, kicking the couch a little as he bends down to pick them all up. The chords from last night are right there, staring up at him, and as much as he wants to curl up in bed he reaches for his guitar instead.

It sounds as good as he thought it would. He changes some of the chords here and there, changes the strumming pattern, adds in an extra verse. He needs lyrics but that's okay, they'll come later. He looks down at the finished song, all messy lines and half-formed letters, but it's there, and he smiles.

Music always makes him feel better.

 

>>><<<

 

He tries. Ryo really does try. He asks Ueda out for drinks one last time before he gives up completely.

"I'm just too tired," is Ueda's excuse, and Ryo just sighs.

Ryo's tired too.

He wonders if Ueda even noticed.

 

>>><<<

 

Ryo forces Yamapi to take him drinking. Ueda's being a nuisance at work, watching him from the corner of his eye and making it difficult for him to concentrate, and he needs someone to complain to.

"He hates me," Ryo says, his brain already a little fuzzy. He stares down at the three beers he's already downed, wondering when he had actually ordered them.

"Ueda?" Yamapi asks, sipping at his own beer bottle. "The one from your bar?"

"Yeah," Ryo says, "That one."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does!" Ryo yells, and Yamapi hits him over the head. "I tried to be nice. I tried to get him to like me, but--"

"Maybe you should stop trying and just let him like you," Yamapi suggests, shrugging a little.

Ryo slumps over the table and pokes at the glass bottles on the table. "Stupid Ueda with his stupid pretty face."

"You know, for someone who doesn't like him, you call him pretty way too often," Yamapi says, an amused smile playing about his lips.

"But he _is_ pretty," Ryo argues.

Yamapi sighs. "Here," he says, handing Ryo two tickets. Ryo raises his eyebrows and stares at them.

"What?"

"They're the tickets to the concert I was talking to you about." Yamapi shifts in his seat and pokes Ryo in the shoulder. "Take them."

"Thanks--"

Yamapi shakes his head. "No, give one to Ueda. Maybe it'll clear things up between you."

Ryo stares. "How?"

"Dunno," Yamapi says, shrugging and taking another sip of beer. "But you both like music, right? It couldn't be a bad idea to try."

"I don't wanna try anymore," Ryo whines, staring up at Yamapi as he rests his cheek on the table. "He's mean, Pi."

Yamapi just laughs. Ryo pouts. "I don't believe you. Just give him a ticket and we'll see how that goes."

It kind of surprises both Yamapi and Ryo that he remembers to slip a ticket into Ueda's bag the next day when Ueda's onstage.

When Ueda says nothing about the ticket or the song, Ryo gives up.

This time, he's had enough.

 

>>><<<

**MayoandMusic** : I'm out  
 **10shi** : Huh?

 

>>><<<

 

Ryo writes the angriest song he's ever written. It's full of raw emotion and it's nothing like his love songs or his depressing ballads, and he's not sure he even likes it but he takes it onstage with him and screams. He screams so Ueda can hear him, tucked away in the corner of their shared dressing room. He's yelling because Ueda doesn't realise he's trying to be nice, because Ueda is stupid, because Ueda doesn't _notice him_ , because Ueda is acting like nothing has happened even though Ryo is trying - _was_ trying.

Was.

"You seem... angry," Nakamaru tries one night, and Ryo grunts.

"I'm done," Ryo says as he wipes tables.

"Oh okay, good nig---"

"No, you idiot," Ryo barks, and Nakamaru stares, wide-eyed. "I'm done with Ueda."

Nakamaru cocks his head. "Done? How so?"

"I just-- I try, okay? I've been trying. And then I tried some more. But the guy is impossible and just throws it all back in my face," Ryo sighs, putting everything into scrubbing the tables clean. They're going to gleam by the end of the night.

"Ueda's... Ueda's interesting," Nakamaru starts, and Ryo snorts.

"That's an understatement."

"No, I mean... he's different," Nakamaru says, and Ryo pauses, turning to look at him. "You have to keep trying, Ryo. He doesn't like it when people give up on him. He takes it to heart."

"But he's not trying at all!"

"Because he's stupid," Nakamaru says honestly, and Ryo gives him a look. "He's stupid, and doesn't know when people like him, or when people want to be friends with him. He pushes and pushes and pushes until they stop and then he acts like the world's ending, like no-one likes him." Nakamaru comes closer and takes the rag out of Ryo's hand. "He acts all tough but he's really quite sensitive, and you've got to listen to him carefully."

Ryo stands there, takes it all in. Nakamaru's eyes are clear and honest, and Ryo knows he should listen to him. "Fine," he sighs. "But he has to make the first move."

"You two are really quite similar," Nakamaru says, and Ryo snatches his rag back.

"How do you mean?"

Nakamaru leans against the bar and watches as Ryo gets back to cleaning. "He hides behind a tough exterior, but he's fragile."

"Poor princess," Ryo mutters, but Nakamaru hears him and hits him.

"Be nice!"

"You laughed though."

"Don't tell Ueda," Nakamaru laughs. But then Nakamaru says something that has Ryo whipping around as fast as he can, staring incredulously at him.

"What?"

"I said, you two could be good together."

Ryo stares. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he yells, and Nakamaru raises an eyebrow.

"Don't you?"

Ryo splutters indignantly. Nakamaru walks up to him - too close - staring down at him with those calm eyes of his. "N-No!" Ryo hates how his voice refuses to work.

He spins back around, his ears hot as he thinks about what Nakamaru had just said.

He doesn't know if he imagines the flash of copper hair disappearing through the door as he turns.

 

>>><<<

 

**10shi** : I'm an idiot  
 **10shi** : I'm not good with people  
 **10shi** : I'm an idiot!  
 **MayoandMusic** : I know that, stop spamming my inbox with your stupid  
 **10shi** : But you love me and my stupid

Ryo sits there, staring at his screen. Now or never--

 **MayoandMusic** : I think I know what your job is~  
 **10shi** : What?

Ryo pauses, taking a deep breath in before typing his reply.

 **MayoandMusic** : I think you've got something to do with music. You know too much about music to not be in a job related to it.  
 **10shi** : Goodnight~  
 **MayoandMusic** : :D I'm right! I'm right!  
 **10shi** : Goodnight!  
 **MayoandMusic** : You can sleep all you want, but I'm still right.

Ryo grins to himself and celebrates his small victory.

The next step is to get Ueda to admit who he is.

 

>>><<<

 

Ryo still isn't talking to Ueda. The silence is deafening in the dressing room so Ryo grabs his guitar and tunes it as Ueda writes in his lyric book. He can feel the glances Ueda gives him every so often, burning into him like fire, but when he looks up Ueda's turned back around. They play this little game for nights on end, a game of cat and mouse that refuses to end as they continue to ignore each other.

A few times, Ueda makes these movements like he wants to come over to him but changes his mind at the last moment. Ryo grins to himself as he busies himself with his guitar whenever this happens.

There's another moment when Ryo can hear the scrunching of paper and looks up carefully. Ueda's got his song in his hands - it looks like it's been through a lot, with all it's creases - and Ueda's fidgeting with it, turning it over and over and over until Ryo just wants to go over and snatch it out of his hands. It's definitely the one Ryo wrote for him though, because it's missing the corner that Ryo had torn off when he hadn't liked the chord progression he had written there.

He quickly looks away when Ueda bites his lip, looking thoughtful.

Ryo wonders what Ueda's thinking.

 

>>><<<

 

He finds out the next night, when Ueda steps up to the stage after Ryo. Ryo's at the bar, tracing the precipitation on his glass with a finger, when familiar chords reach his ears and he sits up straighter, looking over to the stage with wide eyes.

Ueda's singing his song.

It sounded pretty when Ryo was forming it but it sounds beautiful with Ueda's voice, and Ryo can't breathe. The lights are framing Ueda's face just so and he's gorgeous, and Ryo can't breathe. Ryo can't breathe and Ueda is still singing, his fingers forming the chords as if he's _practiced_ it, and Ryo needs to leave. He needs to but he can't because Ueda has him hooked, those eyes seeing right through him and making him feel entirely too vulnerable.

Ryo has to _leave_.

 

>>><<<

**MayoandMusic** : I think we should meet. What do you think?

Ryo shuts his computer and throws it to the other end of his couch, glaring at it. Sometimes he hates his online persona.

But he's still ridiculously happy that Ueda even tried his song, that he didn't just throw it away and forget about it. Maybe... Maybe Ueda was trying too. Maybe Ueda didn't want him to give up.

So the next day when Ueda gets to work, he's there. "What're you--"

"I've got more," Ryo says, a little breathlessly. "More songs, I've been working on them."

Ueda gives him a long look. "Are you saying th--"

"I'm not saying yours aren't good enough," Ryo rushes to say, and there's the hint of a smile on Ueda's face. "I'm not saying that at all-- stop twisting my words!" Ueda smirks. "I just... I think... I think we could sound good together. We should write together."

"...Thanks for the ticket, Nishikido," is all Ueda says, looking a little surprised at himself.

Ryo had almost forgotten. "Oh," he says, smiling widely. "No problem." Ueda nods, and moves to skirt around Ryo, but he isn't done yet. "And call me Ryo." His ears are burning from embarrassment, and he's about to take it back but--

"Ryo."

His name has never sounded so good.

 

>>><<<

**10shi** : Fine. I'm going to this concert on Wednesday, I'll message you the address later. Meet me there. I'll send you a photo of myself.

It's funny, but Ryo still feels a little surprised when he opens the file and there's Ueda, wearing his stupid long jumper with the silver details that Ryo likes to make fun of and looking up at the camera with an adorable expression on his face. Ryo's stomach twists uncomfortably as he looks at it, and shuts his laptop once more.

It's like the picture is engraved into Ryo's mind.

He can't sleep that night.

 

>>><<<

 

Ryo's running late. He fell asleep on the couch at lunch time and now he's running late. He curses himself as he pulls a shirt over his head and shakes his hair into place.

The bar is packed, but the band hasn't started. The bar is kind of big, with a haze of smoke settling just above the crowd. The roof is high and the lights are strong; the stage is bigger than theirs at the _Nagase shack_. It takes him a while, but for some reason he can find Ueda in a crowd and soon he's making his way to him. He's next to the bar, holding a glass of something between his hands as he cranes his neck to search over the top of the crowd for someone.

There's a funny little fluttering in his stomach when he realises that he's the one Ueda's looking for. Not that Ueda knows that of course; Ryo never sent him a photo back. He hadn't been sure, and by the time he had formed half an answer, it was too late.

"Hey there, pretty," Ryo murmurs into Ueda's ear, making him jump.

"Don't _do_ that!" Ueda yelps, and Ryo laughs. "What're you doing here, anyway? Don't you have work?"

Ryo sits down next to him, leaning back against the bar. "Nagase has a guest singer or something and kicked me out for the night." Ryo may or may not have asked for the night off. Over and over again until Nagase relented. Ryo coughs.

The lights dim down and the band starts playing. They're not too bad, but Ryo's seen better, and he says so to Ueda. "The bassist looks like he's about to puke," he says, and Ueda laughs.

"He does look awfully pale. That drummer is fantastic though."

"Yeah, she's brilliant. She's the main reason I like this band, to be honest," Ryo says, and Ueda quirks an eyebrow.

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing," Ueda says, a cheeky look in his eye. "She just doesn't seem like your type."

Ryo forces out a laugh. "No, it's not like that." As he watches Ueda's face, lit up by the lights from the stage, he thinks yeah, she's not his type at all.

He has a ridiculous amount of fun with Ueda.

It's cold outside when the concert ends, and Ueda crosses his arms and hunches over a little in an attempt to warm himself up. "Well, if you wore normal jumpers for once, you wouldn't have this problem," Ryo says, and Ueda whacks him in the shoulder.

"Shut u--" Ueda turns around, face dropping as he looks back the way they had come. "Shit."

"Eh?"

"I was meant to meet someone," Ueda says softly, and Ryo coughs again. Should he?

"About that--"

"Hmm?"

But he can't. He doesn't know why, but he stops himself just in time. "No, nothing. Sorry," he says, and Ueda's still looking at him, looking _through_ him.

"Okay..."

"Did you want to go have a beer?" Ryo spills out, his face turning red. He should stop asking Ueda these things.

"No." Ryo's face falls. He was expecting it b-- "No, stop looking like a kicked puppy. I really am tired. Maybe next time?" Ueda's got a funny tone in his voice that Ryo just can't place, but that's okay because Ueda just _agreed_ to have a drink with him.

He knows he's got a stupid grin on his face when Ueda laughs and pokes him in the chest. "Stop that or I'll change my mind."

 

>>><<<

 

**10shi** : I didn't see you tonight, I'm sorry. Maybe next time?  
 **10shi** : I did have a good time though. Company wasn't too bad either.

  
>>><<<

 

They start writing together a few days later. It's a little awkward but that's a given, and Ryo's hands are shaking just a little when Ueda looks up at him and smiles.

Ueda seems to be nervous. "Stop thinking so much," Ryo says, "Just do what you always do."

"Shut up," Ueda says, a little flustered. "I can do this," he mumbles to himself.

"You can do this," Ryo repeats, and Ueda looks at him, surprised. He nods once, and Ryo gives him a smile.

Their song is... special. It's something that neither of them could make by themselves, and Ryo can't help but to just watch Ueda as he strums his guitar. He's all kinds of beautiful, really, and Ryo doesn't lower his gaze when Ueda looks up and into his eyes. Ueda's eyes are deep and swimming with all kinds of emotions that Ryo can't grasp, and his heart beats just a little faster.

Ryo's in trouble.

 

>>><<<

 

**MayoandMusic** : We met that night.

  
>>><<<

 

Ryo really is in trouble.

Whenever Ueda walks past, Ryo's heart beats faster. When Ueda looks at him from the stage with that smile on his face, Ryo's breath hitches. When Ueda touches his shoulder for the briefest second Ryo feels like he's on fire, and he knows what all of this means. He knows, but that doesn't make this any easier.

Stupid Ueda.

It's like he's blinded, like Ueda is the only thing he can see. Like Ueda's the only thing he _wants_ to see. He's absolutely breathtaking and Ryo doesn't know why he didn't see this all before. Then Ueda's smiling at him and he's gone, falling head-first, and he's not entirely scared anymore.

Not anymore.

He writes another song. It's all flowery and fluffy and gross but it's one of the best songs he's ever written, and he's weirdly proud of it.

  
>>><<<

 

**10shi** : You still haven't sent me a picture of yourself.  
 **10shi** : Hey!  
 **10shi** : ...pleeeeeeeease?

Ryo stares.

And stares.

And stares.

 **MayoandMusic** : Fine. Don't laugh.

It's always so awkward to take a photo of yourself, Ryo thinks. So he grabs his guitar as somewhat of a safety blanket and an old cap and sets everything up, holding his phone at just the right angle. The photo comes out okay - a bit blurry, but otherwise fine.

He can't send it.

So he takes another, pulling his cap further down his face. That's better, he thinks, and presses send. There's no turning back now. Ever.

Shit.

Before 10shi - Ueda - can say anything, he signs out. Just in case.

  
>>><<<

 

Ryo's too nervous to face Ueda the next day. He's on-stage first, but Ueda's not there when he finishes. He packs up quickly, trying to get out of there before Ueda arrives, and almost succeeds before he remembers.

He pulls a rumpled-looking letter out of his pocket, his hands shaking a little as he places it down on the table closest to where Ueda normally sits in the dressing room. There's not too much to it - Ryo's always been bad with words - but there's an apology. Ryo knows how to apologise.

_I'm sorry. I knew for a while._

He sends Ueda that clearer photo of him, when his cap wasn't hiding his features. His hands are shaking more now.

But then he turns and runs head-first into Ueda, who stares at him wide-eyed. "What's up?" Ueda asks, tilting his head a little as he sets his guitar and bag down on the floor. "What's the rush?"

"I've finished," Ryo says. "I'm going home."

Ueda's face falls a little, and Ryo doesn't know why but he leans in, wrapping an arm around Ueda's shoulders and pulling him into an awkward hug. It's all wrong because Ryo's guitar is in the way and Ryo's other arm is still holding his bag, so Ryo is quickly pushing him back again.

But then Ueda's grabbing onto his shirt, his knuckles just grazing Ryo's stomach, and leans up to brush his lips ever so lightly against Ryo's own. "Come back soon," he whispers against Ryo's lips, and Ryo feels like he's broken, like everything just shattered in that moment and he really doesn't want to pick it all back up again. Ryo's breathless again.

He leaves.

He tells Nagase he has to fix some things back up in Osaka, but he's really lazing about at home, his mind in overdrive as he thinks about Ueda. He'll go back soon enough, but he just needs some time to sort everything out, needs to figure out if Ueda is what he wants.

It turns out that Ueda isn't just what he wants. Ueda is everything he needs. Ueda is everything. Everything and anything and Ryo's mind is spinning again but it's a different kind of spin, a good kind. Just like when Ueda kissed him.

His phone blinks with a new email.

 **10shi** : I hate you, Ryo.

Ryo bites his lip. He isn't entirely sure what to do, or what to say, or how to breathe, but then he's typing.

 **MayoandMusic** : I sort of like you, though.

  
>>><<<

 

Ryo still takes the rest of the week off. He gets drunk with Yamapi and warbles love songs in English as Yamapi pats his head. He even calls his friends back in Osaka, who accuse him of abandoning them. He hangs up pretty soon because they're on speakerphone and there are just too many of them. They're all speaking at once, and it kind of gives him a headache.

But he knows he has to face Ueda some time, and that day rolls around quicker than he would have liked.

The first day, Ueda doesn't talk to him. He looks like he has a massive hangover and Nakamaru is giving him exaggerated arm movements behind Ueda's back, warning Ryo not to say anything. So Ryo keeps to his corner of the dressing room, giving Ueda his space.

Nagase sends Ueda home.

The next time they work together, Ueda still isn't speaking to him. Ryo isn't sure what's going on but he's prepared to give Ueda his space, and so sits in his corner and tunes his guitar as Ueda mutters under his breath to himself.

Ryo had almost forgotten the song he had written for Ueda - he had placed it atop the letter as sort of an afterthought - but he knows those chords anywhere, and Ueda is playing them. He's up on stage and he's doing wonderfully. Ryo knew he would. His voice is perfect and soft and everything Ryo loves and the song is a hit with the crowd; they're all screaming up at Ueda with their drinks up in the air.

Ueda is smiling again, and Ryo feels at home.

Ueda stumbles off-stage, that smile still on his face, and Ryo can't help but to grab hold of Ueda's shoulders and push him into the coat rack, his hands quickly moving to frame Ueda's face as he leans in to kiss him. Ueda gasps a little and grasps onto Ryo's shoulders, but Ryo moves into him, moves so their bodies are flush together and they're kissing again, over and over and over until Ryo is breathless and Ueda's knees are about to give out.

Ryo wraps an arm around Ueda's waist and pulls him ever forward, kissing him again and again; his head is spinning again but that's okay.

Ryo loves him.

But then Nagase is storming into the room and they're falling to the floor, and Ryo just manages to cushion Ueda's head before it hits the ground. He glares up at Nagase. "What?" he snaps.

"Please don't have sex in my club," is all he says, shaking his head as he leaves. Ryo laughs, and looks down at Ueda.

"I've gotta go," he murmurs, but Ueda shuts him up with a kiss.

"Come back quickly."

 

>>><<<

 

**10shi** : I have something to tell you  
 **10shi** : It's a secret  
 **MayoandMusic** : What is it? What is it?!?!?  
 **MayoandMusic** : No seriously, you've been gone for like four hours.  
 **MayoandMusic** : Ueda. Uedaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
 **MayoandMusic** : UEDA.  
 **10shi** : I'll tell you later~  
 **MayoandMusic** : I fucking hate you.

 

>>><<<

 

**10shi** : I kind of like it when you call me Angel

 

 

\--the end  



End file.
